In conventional cross flow fans, there has been proposed, for example, a cross flow fan in which “the blade shape of the cross flow fan is configured with an arc-shaped portion defining a position of maximum thickness on the inner circumferential side of the blade, and in which a blade shape has a thickness distribution that gradually reduces its thickness towards the outer circumferential direction from the arc-shaped portion” with an object to “form a stable flow field even when a load is applied” (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Furthermore, there has been proposed, for example, “a traverse fan in which a plurality of blades is arranged in a circumferential direction in an annual manner with a predetermined mounting pitch and is laterally fixed between a pair of discoid or circular end plates, and in which a partition plate is disposed in an intermediate portion of the blade in the axis direction”, “the blade being formed such that the chord length in the intermediate portion in the axis direction is shorter than the chord length in the two end portions of the blade in the axis direction” with an object to “effectively lower fan noise without reducing air volume” (see Patent Literature 2, for example).